Touché
by Heterochromer
Summary: Bohong jika Hwiyoung berkata ia tidak menyukai pelanggan pria bertubuh tinggi nun berwajah tampan yang kian sering datang ke kafe Chani akhir-akhir ini. AU - Coffee Shop. [SF9 Rowoon (Kim Seokwoo) / Hwiyoung (Kim Youngkyun)] Rating : nyerempet T


Touché

 **.**

Bohong jika Hwiyoung berkata ia tidak menyukai pelanggan pria bertubuh tinggi nun berwajah tampan yang kian sering datang ke kafe Chani akhir-akhir ini.

[SF9 Rowoon (Kim Seokwoo) / Hwiyoung (Kim Youngkyun)]

 **.**

Keseharian Hwiyoung itu sangat monoton, membuat teman-temannya seperti Chani, Moonbin, dan Chanwoo meringis ngeri.

Pemuda bernama asli Kim Youngkyun itu tidak memiliki kehidupan di luar sekolah, sanggar _boxing_ , dan rumahnya. Hwiyoung bukan penyendiri, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk menambah lingkup sosialnya. Dia tidak _introvert_ akut, hanya tidak tertarik dalam membentuk relasi sosial yang luas.

Dan pada akhirnya, itu yang membuat seorang Kang Chanhee geram sendiri.

"Ayolah, Hwiyoung! Mengapa kau selalu menolak jika kuajak bergabung dengan Klub Tari?" keluh Chani, menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sahabatnya yang berambut pirang tersebut. "Ah, bagaimana bila kau menjadi pelayanku?"

Hwiyoung sontak mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Chani dengan tatapan terkejut. "Aku tidak mau jadi babumu!" tolak Hwiyoung dengan wajah syok. "Aku tidak menduga, selama ini kau berteman denganku untuk menjadikanku babu."

"Haish, aku salah bicara. Maksudku, aku ingin menjadikanmu salah satu dari pelayan di kafeku," jelas Chani, meluruskan kesalahpahaman dari perkataannya. "Ayahku kemarin mengatakan ada lowongan baru. Eunwoo _hyung_ berhenti dari jam kerja paruh waktunya karena sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap."

Ya, keluarga Chani memang mengelola grup perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang usaha kafe. Kafe milik keluarga Chani memiliki keunikan sendiri, dengan harga menu yang terjangkau bagi pelajar dan suasana kafe yang nyaman—kafe tersebut sudah bercabang di mana-mana.

Hwiyoung sudah sangat sering mengunjungi gerai kafe milik keluarga Chani yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Gerai tersebut juga menjadi kantor pusat, sehingga ukuran bangunannya lebih besar. Menjadi teman dari anak pemilik perusahaan juga membuatnya mengenal semua pelayan di kafe tersebut.

"Eunwoo _hyung_? Akhirnya ia mendapat pekerjaan juga, kuharap aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku senang mendengarnya—sekaligus sedih," gumam Hwiyoung. "Aku yakin para gadis yang mengunjungi kafemu akan berkurang karena hilangnya Eunwoo _hyung_." Dan Hwiyoung terkekeh begitu Chani memukul bahunya pelan.

"Jangan begitu!" seru Chani. "Jika kau menjadi pekerja di kafeku, aku yakin para pelanggan wanita tersebut akan kembali lagi. Jadi, kau bisa bekerja di kafeku, ya?"

Hwiyoung mengerjap. Sebenarnya, ia tidak sungkan bekerja di kafe—toh, dia bukan anak orang kaya dan memang sedang membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sekolahnya ke depan. Tetapi, bekerja di kafe milik teman tanpa seleksi terkesan sangatlah ... tidak adil.

"Wajahmu jelek jika sedang mengerut begitu," ledek Chani sambil menyentuh dahi Hwiyoung, membuat Hwiyoung langsung memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana? Kau tetap akan menjalani _interview_ seperti lamaran pada umumnya, tapi itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah, sih. Kita bisa bekerja bersama, aku juga terkadang membantu pelayanan di kafe ayahku."

Akhirnya Hwiyoung tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kapan aku bisa _interview_?"

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka Hwiyoung _ie_ -ku yang manis akan menjadi pekerja di kafe mulai hari ini!" Inseong langsung menyambut Hwiyoung dengan pelukan begitu Hwiyoung selesai berganti baju menjadi seragam pelayan kafe. "Kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan pakaian ini."

Hwiyoung hanya tersenyum canggung. Dia hampir akrab dengan semua pelayan di kafe ini, tetapi Inseongselalu membuatnya gugup sendiri meski sebenarnya ia adalah orang baik.

"Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman, Inseong _hyung,_ " timpal Dawon sambil nyengir iseng. "Ayo, Hwiyoung, kita sama-sama memiliki _shift_ menjaga kasir. _Shift_ -mu sebentar lagi dimulai, kau tidak perlu masa _training_ untuk menggunakan mesinnya, kan?"

"Aku hampir setiap hari berada di kafe ini dan mengerecoki kalian semua bersama Chani, aku sudah hapal tiap detilnya," kekeh Hwiyoung, membenarkan apron cokelat yang ia kenakan. "Mungkin agak sedikit lama untuk menu donat dan pengetikkan kode makanan, tapi aku akan berusaha."

 **.**

Hwiyoung salah.

Menjaga kasir tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, terlebih tanpa masa _training_ terlebih dahulu.

Ia harus mengetikkan semua kode pesanan dengan cepat dan akurat—sudah terhitung lebih dari lima kesalahan pengetikkan pesanan yang membuat lebih dari lima pelanggan mendapatkan _Cappuchino_ gratis karena kesalahannya. Ia gugup sendiri dan makin gugup ketika Inseong—selaku _supervisor_ —memperhatikannya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ayo, rileks sedikit, rileks." Kini Inseong malah memijit bahunya yang sedari tadi terasa kaku. "Ini hari pertamamu, kesalahan itu biasa. Ayo, pasang senyummu dan jangan perlihatkan bahwa ini adalah hari pertamamu! Sambut pelanggan dengan ramah dan ceria, kau biasanya ahli dalam membuat suasana seperti itu!"

"Tapi ini beda kasus, _hyung_ ," gumam Hwiyoung, yang hanya dibalas oleh usapan ringan di pucuk kepalanya.

Hwiyoung merutuki Chani yang kini malah asyik memakan donat di belakang konter. Dasar.

Bel di atas pintu bergemerincing, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Hwiyoung langsung menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha fokus di hari pertamanya. Ia memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?"

"Satu _frappuchino_ dingin ukuran besar dan satu _americano_ dingin ukuran besar."

Hwiyoung hanya termangu begitu melihat wajah pelanggannya yang baru saja tiba dan berbicara ke arahnya.

Tampan.

Tubuhnya juga tinggi, sangat tinggi. Dengan rambut yang ditata berantakan, menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya. Dan dia tampak sedikit lebih tua daripada Hwiyoung, mungkin seorang mahasiswa.

Entah berapa lama Hwiyoung memandanginya, tetapi begitu ia mendengarkan pekikan Dawon dari ujung ruangan, ia langsung mengerjap dan menyadari kebodohannya.

"Semuanya menjadi sebelas ribu won," ujar Hwiyoung tanpa memandang wajah pemuda di hadapannya, takut wajahnya memerah lebih dari ini. Ah astaga, ia yakin ia terlihat sangat aneh sekarang. "Pesanan atas nama siapa?"

Pemuda di hadapannya terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengatakan, "Juho" dengan nada ragu.

 _Namanya Juho ... Bagus juga._

Pemuda itu menyerahkan pecahan uang bernilai sebelas ribu won. Hwiyoung menerimanya dan segera memberi pemuda itu struk. "Baiklah, Anda bisa menunggu sampai nama Anda dipanggil untuk mengambil pesanan. Selamat menikmati."

"Um." Pemuda itu memberi senyum kecil ke Hwiyoung, dan rasanya lutut Hwiyoung sudah terasa lemas sekali.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Hwiyoung meletakkan kepalanya ke mesin kasir dengan wajah pucat.

Pemuda tampan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

 **.**

Ini sudah terhitung hari ke-delapan Hwiyoung bekerja di kafe milik Chani, dan sudah kedelapan kalinya ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang berhasil membuat hatinya berdegup tidak karuan.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia tidak menyukai kehadiran pemuda itu yang secara mendadak dalam kehidupannya yang monoton. Chani mengetahui tentang hal ini dan menggodanya habis-habisan, baik di sekolah maupun di kafe. Hwiyoung harus menjitak kepala temannya yang lebih muda hampir setahun darinya itu dengan buku agar pemuda tersebut menutup mulutnya.

Namun, jujur pelanggan tinggi nun tampan ini membuat Hwiyoung bingung. Pertama, Dawon mengatakan ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pelanggan tersebut sebelumnya—mungkin ia pelanggan baru yang mkedatangan pertamanya adalah ketika _shift_ Hwiyoung yang pertama.

Kedua, nama pesanannya selalu berubah-ubah.

Pada hari pertama sampai hari ketiga, nama pesannya selalu 'Juho' dan membuat Hwiyoung percaya bahwa itulah namanya. Tetapi, di hari keempat sampai hari kedelapan ini—ya, pelanggan tampan itu baru saja datang dan memesan—nama pesanannya adalah Youngbin. Itu membuat Hwiyoung frustasi sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Semuanya dua puluh tujuh ribu won," ujar Hwiyoung, tanpa sadar nada suaranya sedikit melesu. Semua pemikiran gila tentang pelanggan tampan ini membuatnya sakit kepala—belum lagi semua PR-nya yang menunggu di balik tasnya.

Selembar uang lima puluh ribu won disodorkan, membuat Hwiyoung menghela napas. Ia mengharapkan uang pas, tetapi ya sudahlah. Ia mengambil kembaliannya dan menyerahkannya beserta struk transaksi. "Anda bisa duduk dulu sembari menunggu pesanan Anda selesai, terima kasih telah datang."

"Kau sakit?" Suara yang terdengar amat maskulin masuk ke indra pendengaran Hwiyoung, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Dia hampir pingsan saat menyadari pelanggan tampan ini menatapnya lekat-lekat, gurat kekhawatiran terbaca samar di wajahnya. Hwiyounf memerah.

Itu kalimat pertama dari pelanggan ini kepadanya selain mengatakan pesanan dan ucapan terima kasih.

"T-Tidak, saya b-baik," jawab Hwiyoung, merutuki getaran di suaranya yang tidak menyakinkan. Dia harus berbuat apa sekarang? Ditatap lama-lama oleh manusia super tinggi dan tampan itu membuatnya tampak kecil dan tak berdaya.

"O-Oh." Tampaknya pelanggan itu sadar perbuagannya membuat Hwiyoung tidak nyaman. Ia merubah raut wajahnya seperti biasa. "Cuaca sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Jagalah tubuhmu agar tetap hangat, Hwiyoung- _ssi._ "

 **.**

Hwiyoung mengerang sambil memeluk tasnya dengan erat. "Aku yakin aku pasti mengacau, Chani. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan menyuruhku untuk menjaga tubuhku tetap hangat."

"Aku tidak percaya dia sebaik itu kepada orang tidak dikenal," kata Chani, mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Hwiyoung. "Dan biar kutebak, setelah itu kau semakin menyukainya. Iya, kan?"

"Ya, mau tak mau seperti itu," jawab Hwiyoung lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Pekerjaan paruh waktuku seharusnya terasa lebih mudah jika ia tidak secara terus-menerus datang."

"Hei, seburuk apapun pengaruh ketampanannya padamu, tetap saja ia merupakan pelanggan kafeku!" protes Chani, tetapi Hwiyoung mengabaikannya.

"Aku ingin berganti _shift_ saja. Apa aku tidak bisa memegang _shift_ malam?" Hwiyoung bertanya pada Chani, yang dibalas dengan gelengan oleh temannya itu.

"Ayahku tidak mengizinkan pelajar di bawah umur seperti kita untuk bekerja lewat dari jam delapan." Chani menepuk bahu Hwiyoung lalu nyengir. "Kudoakan kau cepat-cepat jadian dengan pangeran setinggi 6 kaki impianmu itu."

Wajah Hwiyoung memerah tipis. "Sialan kau Kang Chanhee!"

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup dingin, membuat Hwiyoung terpaksa menggunakan _sweater_ putih beserta syalnya saat bekerja. Tidak hanya ia, pegawai yang lain juga sama—hanya berbeda warna _sweater_.

Beruntunglah Inseong tidak memaksakan mereka memakai apron saat ini karena terlihat aneh dipadu dengan baju hangat mereka yang berwarna-warni. Jaeyoon dan Dawon sibuk menyiapkan berbagai minuman panas untuk pelanggan, hampir tidak ada yang memesan minuman dingin. Baguslah, mereka akan tetap hangat.

Hwiyoung sedang merapikan syalnya ketika bel pintu masuk berbunyi. Ia segera siap pada posisinya, pipinya memerah begitu menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?" sambut Hwiyoung kabar pada pelanggan tampan yang namanya selalu berubah itu. Hening sejenak, sebelum Hwiyoung menyadari sesuatu. "Ada promo _buy one get one_ minggu ini, jika Anda pesan secangkir cokelat hangat akan mendapat secangkir cokelat hangat lagi. Plus bebas memilih dua donat apa saja yang Anda suka dengan potongan harga lima ribu won."

" _Buy one get one_?" tanya pelanggan itu dengan lambat. Hwiyoung mengangguk, astaga orang ini makin tampan dengan balutan syal merahnya. "Baiklah, aku pesan itu."

Hwiyoung dengan sigap mengetikannya pada mesin kasir. "Silakan Anda pilih donatnya."

"Apa Hwiyoung _-ssi_ ada saran?"

Jujur, Hwiyoung sedikit kaget. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini akan menanyakan pendapatnya. Matanya yang terlihat jernih dan indah sepertinya sungguh-sungguh meminta pendapatnya, Hwiyoung tidak enak hati untuk tidak acuh. "S-Saya pribadi menyukai donat _green tea_. Tapi tetap, referensi saya tidak bisa menjadi acuan Anda dalam memilih donat."

Pelanggan itu terkekeh, untuk pertama kalinya di depan Hwiyoung.

 _(Dan Hwiyoung benar-benar membenci kondisinya yang tengah dimabuk cinta, bahkan kekehan singkat seperti itu terasa membuatnya di awang-awang.)_

"Pilihan yang bagus. Aku pesan itu satu, dan satunya lagi rasa cokelat," katanya setelah berhenti terkekeh. Hwiyoung menggigit bibirnya singkat lalu kembali berkutat dengan mesin kasirnya.

"Totalnya jadi lima belas ribu won. Dipesan atas nama ... ?"

"Rowoon."

Refleks, Hwiyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa bisa ia cegat lagi, ia bertanya, "Bukan Juho atau Youngbin lagi?"

Pelanggannya tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Hwiyoung. Dan Hwiyoung juga merutuki kebodohannya karena sekarang ia yakin ia terdengar seperti penguntit.

"Kau hapal ternyata." Dan benarkah yang dilihat Hwiyoung adalah wajah pemuda di hadapannya tengah bersemu. "Kali ini, dengan nama Rowoon. Itu namaku yang sebenarnya." Rowoon menyerahkan uangnya.

Jari Hwiyoung terasa kaku saat menerima uang dari Rowoon dan menekan tombol di papan ketiknya. Nama yang sebenarnya? Dia merasa dibohongi sekaligus patah hati. Apakah pemuda ini bernama asli Juho lalu berganti nama menjadi Youngbin—dan memiliki alias Rowoon?

"Silakan ditunggu pesanan Anda, terima kasih telah memesan."

Hwiyoung baru saja ingin melesat ke balik dapur dan menenangkan hatinya, ketika pelanggan tampan itu tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya dari depan konter.

As ta ga.

"Mungkin ini agak terdengar aneh, tapi bisakah kau temani aku sambil membantuku menghabiskan cokelat gratisku?"

Jika Hwiyoung bisa pingsan sekarang, ia jelas-jelas sudah tergeletak di lantai saat ini juga.

 **.**

"Maaf membuatmu repot, sampai kau harus izin untuk meninggalkan _shift_ -mu," ucap Rowoon begitu Hwiyoung menghampiri meja yang ia duduki di area teras kafe. Hwiyoung hanya menggeleng sopan. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Hwiyoung singkat. Siapa yang merasa keberatan jika diminta duduk berduaan dengan pemuda setampan Rowoon? Laki-laki maupun perempuan juga pasti mau. "Mengapa Anda meminta saya menenemani Anda?"

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Cukup panggil aku Rowoon. Mari gunakan _banmal_ ," kata Rowoon, Hwiyoung mencatat itu di dalam otaknya. "Aku biasanya ke sini dengan teman-temanku—mereka yang bernama Juho dan Youngbin—dan meminum kopi atau cokelat bersama mereka. Tapi keduanya sedang sibuk kali ini, terlebih Youngbin _hyung_ sebentar lagi akan lulus. Jadi kupikir kau akan menjadi teman mengobrol yang baik."

Ah, Hwiyoung mengerti. Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, pemuda ini memang selalu membeli dua minuman meski dia datang ke konter seorang diri. "Oh," ucap Hwiyoung, masih merasa malu karena ia jelas-jelas tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang yang berhasil menbuat hatinya berdebar.

"Kurasa kau lebih muda dariku. Berapa usiamu, Hwiyoung?" tanya Rowoon. Hwiyoung menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Lucu juga, Rowoon berusaha sekasual mungkin tetapi Hwiyoung melihat ia tampak gugup juga.

"Tahun ini aku berulang tahun ke delapan belas," jawab Hwiyoung. Benar-benar canggung, Hwiyoung merutuki sifat pemalunya ketika bertemu orang baru. "Rowoon _hyung_ sendiri?"

"Agustus nanti dua puluh satu tahun. Sekarang masih dua puluh tahun." Rowoon balas menatap Hwiyoung, membuat Hwiyoung bersemu. "Berarti, kau masih menginjak bangku SMA ya?"

Hwiyoung mengangguk singkat, dibalas dengan senyuman Rowoon dan gumaman, " _Kyeopta"_ yang membuat Hwiyoung memerah kembali. "Prodi kuliah apa yang _hyung_ ambil?" tanya Hwiyoung, memberanikan dirinya.

"Seni Musik, sudah semester empat." Senyuman Rowoon cukup untuk membuat hari sedingin ini berubah menjadi sangat hangat bagi Hwiyoung. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau kasir baru di sini? Seingatku, dulu yang menjaga kasir itu Eunwoo- _ssi_."

"Eunwoo _hyung_ mengundurkan diri, sehingga aku yang menggantikannya," jawab Hwiyoung pelan. Rowoon mengangguk-angguk sambil menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Hwiyoung tidak mengerti, untuk apa pemuda ini memesan promo _buy 1 get 1_ jika ia tidak mengajak siapapun?

"Aku memberikan cokelat hangat itu untukmu. Dan ambil saja donat _mint-_ nya," jelas Rowoon seakan membaca pikiran Hwiyoung. "Minumlah."

Sedikit kaget, Hwiyoung meraih salah satu cangkir dengan tangannya. Masih panas. "T-Terima kasih, _hyung_ ," ucap Hwiyoung sambil sedikit membungkuk. Rowoon terkekeh pelan.

Cokelat panas yang diminum di hari dingin benar-benar enak, tenggorokan Hwiyoung terasa begitu melegakan setelah meminumnya. Donat _mint_ kesukaannya juga hadir di hadapannya. Kening Hwiyoung berkerut kecil saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa sedari awal _hyung_ sudah merencanakan akan mengajakku duduk bersama _hyung_?" tanya Hwiyoung begitu saja tanpa dipikir lebih dahulu.

Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Hwiyoung harus berlari menuju Ruang Janitor untuk mencari lap basah karena Rowoon menyemburkan cokelat panas dari mulutnya.

 **.**

Setelah hari itu berlalu, Rowoon tetap datang ke kafe dan memesan dua minuman—kini menggunakan namanya, tetapi sesekali juga atas nama 'Seokwoo'. Hwiyoung tidak ambil pusing, mungkin Seokwoo ini teman Rowoon yang lain.

"Totalnya sebelas ribu won. Atas nama siapa, _hyung_?" tanya Hwiyoung saat Rowoon memesan dua _americano_ di hari kedua-puluh limanya bekerja sebagai pegawai paruh waktu di kafe ini.

Rowoon tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum mengatakan, "Seokwoo."

Pipi Rowoon memerah saat mengatakannya, bahkan ketika menerima gelas kopinya ia tampak bahagia ketika melihat nama tersebut tertulis dengan apik di sisi gelas. Itu tulisan tangan Hwiyoung sendiri—karena dimulai dari seminggu lalu, Chani memintanya untuk menuliskan nama pesanan langsung agar tidak terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Hwiyoung tidak pernah memperhatikan Rowoon lebih lanjut setelah mahasiswa itu pergi dari konter, tetapi kali ini Hwiyoung benar-benar menatap lekat Rowoon yang kini sudah berada di luar kafe.

Kaca kafe yang transparan membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas. Rowoon—dengan wajahnya yang tampan ditimpa sinar mentari di penghujung musim dingin—terlihat bahagia dengan pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya. Pemuda itu berambut hitam dan wajahnya mengingatkan Hwiyoung pada panda.

Rowoon menyerahkan salah satu kopinya ke pemuda tak dikenal tersebut. Dan ketika pemuda asing itu mengatakan sesuatu, Rowoon tertawa. Secara samar namun pasti, Hwiyoung bisa melihat wajah mahasiswa semester tiga itu tampak malu.

 _Apa itu Seokwoo?_

 _Kau terlihat bahagia dengannya._ Hwiyoung tahu masa-masa remaja adalah saat semua emosi di dadanya membuncah. Beberapa minggu terakhir, Hwiyoung dibuat stress oleh tugas sekolahnya, ujian, kondisi rumah, dan pekerjaan barunya ini. Lalu ditambah sosok Rowoon yang merubah hidup monotonnya menjadi lebih bermasalah.

 _Sesak_.

Semuanya terasa buram seketika. Dan sebelum Hwiyoung bisa membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil Chani, ia mendapati tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lantai—matanya basah dan napasnya pendek.

 **.**

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri," gumam Chani muram sambil meremas tangan Hwiyoung. "Kau tampak stres akhir-akhir ini. Lebih baik jika kita fokus saja pada sekolah, ya?"

Hwiyoung mengangguk lemah, melirik kabel infus yang tertancap di punggung tangannya. Kelelahan, banyak pikiran, dan telat makan adalah latar belakang yang membuat Hwiyoung harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena terserang tifus, meski skalanya masih berada di angka 4.

Mata Hwiyoung terpejam singkat. Selintas, benaknya melayang ke sosok Rowoon yang tersenyum kepada orang asing.

Dadanya kembali sesak.

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun itu. Dia belajar dengan baik, makan dengan teratur, dan selalu bahagia di tiap detik hidupnya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Youngkyun _ie_." Chani mengacak rambut Hwiyoung dengan pelan. "Ibumu sendiri yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa jadwal makanmu menjadi kacau. Kau terlihat lebih lesu dan kurus. Dan lebih sering bermain ponsel."

Ah, jadi selama ini Hwiyoung-lah yang mengira dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kemarin Rowoon _hyung_ menanyakan dirimu pada Inseong _hyung_. Dia bertanya, kenapa kau tidak membalas pesannya," lanjut Chani. "Kau lebih sering bermain ponsel karena _chatting_ dengannya, kan?"

Hwiyoung mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Kau selalu menebakku dengan tepat."

Chani terkekeh. "Kau telah mendapatkan hatinya, Hwiyoung."

"Tidak, aku tidak mendapatkan hati siapa-siapa," kata Hwiyoung, menatap kosong Chani. "Dia sudah memiliki Seokwoo _-ssi_ di kehidupannya."

 **.**

Selepasnya Hwiyoung dari rumah sakit, kehidupannya kembali berjalan dengan monoton. Tidak ada lagi kafe, tidak ada lagi menjaga kasir, dan tidak ada lagi Kim Rowoon.

Hwiyoung memutuskan untuk fokus pada persiapan CSAT. Dia menolak semua ajakan Chani yang mengajaknya ke kafe sepulang sekolah, ia belajar siang dan malam, ia mengikuti Klub Tutor yang dibentuk oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak belajar!" Chani merebut paksa buku di tangan Hwiyoung saat mereka tengah berjalan pulang. "Apa kau mau membuat dirimu masuk ke rumah sakit lagi karena terlalu banyak belajar?"

"Aku sedang membaca Bab Anatomi!" seru Hwiyoung, berusaha merebut bukunya. Namun, Chani itu gesit sekalipun lebih pendek darinya. "Kang Chanhee, kembalikan!"

"Akan kukembalikan begitu kau menerima ajakanku untuk minum sejenak di kafeku."

Tangan Hwiyoung berhenti menggapai bukunya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Inseong _hyung_ rindu. Bahkan Jaeyoon dan Dawon _hyung_ akan memberimu donat spesial jika kau datang lagi," kata Chani lalu merangkul Hwiyoung. "Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu dan memastikan keadaanmu, tidak peduli bahwa kau sudah keluar _."_

Mau tak mau, Hwiyoung tersenyum. Dia jadi merindukan suasana berisik yang menyenangkan di kafe tersebut. Masih terpantri jelas di ingatannya mengenai kegaduhan trio Inseong-Jaeyoon-Dawon saat bekerja dan beberapa sifat pekerja lainnya seperti Myungjun yang selalu bernyanyi saat bekerja atau Jinwoo yang terkadang berlaku aneh.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chani, mencolek-colek lengan Hwiyoung.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Hwiyoung pada akhirnya. Chani bersorak lalu melompat, membuat Hwiyoung langsung menahannya—merasa malu sendiri dengan kelakuan temannya itu. "Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak bisa terlalu sering bersantai."

" _Ayay Captain_." Chani tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli lagi karena sudah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. "Ayo, Hwiyoung!"

 **.**

Bunyi bel bergemerincing begitu pintu dibuka membuat Hwiyoung tersadar ia begitu merindukan kafe ini. Suasana di dalamnya masih sama, bahkan Hwiyoung masih mendengar program sore hari dari saluran radio yang sama seperti saat-saat ia masih bekerja di sini. "Tiga minggu tanpaku dan seisi kafe masih tampak sama," decak Hwiyoung.

"Tentu saja, kafe ini sudah bagus sedari awal dibangun. Perombakan belum terlalu dibutuhkan," balas Chani sambil menyerahkan tas ranselnya kepada Hwiyoung. Hwiyoung melempar tatapan bertanya. "Aku ingin ke toilet dulu, kau tolong pegangi tasku. Aku pesan _Thai Tea_ dingin satu, oke? Pilih tempat duduk yang dekat jendela."

Hwiyoung memutar bola matanya. "Oke," katanya singkat. Chani hanya nyengir lalu segera berlari menuju toilet, mengabaikan teriakan marah dari Dawonyang tengah mengepel lantai.

Hwiyoung berjalan ke konter dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Dia tidak banyak memikirkan kafe ini begitu ia keluar dari rumah sakit, dia telah memfokuskan pikirannya untuk hanya belajar saja. Dia tidak menyangka, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sebulan untuk terbiasa dengan suasana baru ala kafe di kehidupannya yang biasa-biasa saja ini.

"Selamat sore, selamat datang! Anda mau pesa—Hwiyoung?"

Napas Hwiyoung tercekat karena terkejut, begitu juga dengan pemuda tinggi yang berada di balik meja kasir. " _H-Hyung_?" Hwiyoung mengerjap singkat, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Rowoon _hyung_?"

Sosok Rowoon yang berdiri di sana terlihat seperti pangeran di mata Hwiyoung, bahkan ketika ia memakai apron dan segaris bercak tepung menodai wajahnya. Lidah Hwiyoung kelu, otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang harus ia ucapkan kepada pemuda yang satu ini.

Rowoon tampaknya mengalami kasus yang sama, ia menggaruk tengkuknya singkat. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Hwiyoung," katanya, senyum mulai tercipta di bibir itu. Hwiyoung menelan ludah sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak boleh syok atau bersikap memalukan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar dari Inseong _hyung_ , kau memutuskan keluar karena sakit. Mengapa kau tidak bercerita padaku? Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku."

 _Bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua pesanmu jika aku saja sedang berusaha menjauhi semua yang akan mengarah kepadamu_.

"A-Aku sudah lebih baik, _hyung_ ," jawab Hwiyoung seadanya. "Dan maaf _hyung_ , akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dengan sekolah sehingga tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memegang ponsel."

"Tapi kau mengganti foto profilmu." Raut wajah Rowoon berubah. Kini lebih gelap dan menyiratkan kecewa. Kecewa? Kecewa karena apa? "Kau mengganti foto profilmu dari fotomu sendiri menjadi fotomu dengan teman-temanmu. Mengapa, Hwiyoung?"

Hwiyoung tidak siap diberi pertanyaan sebanyak itu. "Pesanmu mungkin tenggelam, _hyung_. Maafkan aku," jawab Hwiyoung, berusaha menjaga agar intonasinya sedatar mungkin. "Aku pesan _Thai Tea_ satu dengan _Frappuchino_ dingin satu. _hyung_."

Rowoon dengan sigap mengetikkan pesanan dan menghitung totalnya. "Totalnya tiga belas ribu won," kata Rowoon. Hwiyoung hendak merogoh sakunya sebelum Rowoon membuka kembali suaranya. "Atas nama siapa? Namamu sendiri?"

Intonasi Rowoon juga berubah, menjadi lebih menusuk dan tidak ringan seperti biasanya. Hwiyoung terdiam sejenak. "Kang Chanhee," jawabnya, menyodorkan dua lembar sepuluh ribu won ke arah Rowoon. "Atas nama Kang Chanhee."

"Pemuda yang tadi bersamamu itu?" tanya Rowoon lagi. Hwiyoung mengangguk, membuat Rowoon bergumam sambil mengambil kembalian. "Tampan. Kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat."

Kini Hwiyoung memandang Rowoon, yang juga memandangnya. Ketampanan Rowoon memang tidak main-main, tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Hwiyoung bukan pendiam maupun _introvert_ , namun dia banyak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar sehingga mampu membaca pandangan mata orang lain.

Dan ia tidak menemukan alasan mengapa Rowoon terlihat tidak suka saat menatapnya kali ini.

Itu membuat hatinya seakan tersayat, meninggalkan luka yang panjang dan dalam.

 **.**

 _Frappuchino_ di hadapan Hwiyoung kini sudah tidak terlalu dingin. Hwiyoung berani tebak, rasanya sudah berubah menjadi aneh karena bercampur dengan es batu yang meleleh dan menjadi air biasa. Hwiyoung mendesah lemah, menutup novel yang ssedari tadi ia baca dan menyeruput _frappuchino_ -nya—mengabaikan fakta bahwa esnya sudah mencair dan rasanya berubah menjadi seperti air.

Ia bertanya-tanya apa motivasinya sehingga ia tidak pulang bersama Chani sejam yang lalu. Ya, teman baiknya itu sudah pulang karena ada les gitar dan mengajak Hwiyoung untuk pulang juga—namun Hwiyoung tolak secara halus karena ia masih ingin berada di kafe ini. Inseong, Jaeyoon, dan Dowon sempat mengajaknya mengobrol dan tertawa bersama—seperti waktu dulu Hwiyoung masih menjadi pegawai paruh waktu. Inseong bahkan menceritakan mengenai Rowoon yang baru direkrut seminggu lalu.

"Dia selalu menanyakanmu ketika aku menggantikan posisimu sebagai kasir," cerita Inseong. "Dan seminggu kemudian, dia melamar ke kafe ini. Berhubung profilnya bagus, dia diterima menjadi pegawai. Dia yang meminta untuk menjaga kasir, kuperbolehkan. Dan dia selalu bertanya juga mengenai dirimu pada Chani ketika anak itu datang berkunjung. Mengapa ia tidak menghubungimu langsung?"

Hwiyoung hanya bisa berbohong dengan mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Sekarang mulai malam dan Hwiyoung masih tidak ingin pulang. Novel yang ia bawa sudah ia tamatkan dan Hwiyoung rasa ia akan muntah jika meminum _frappuchino_ -nya lagi—tetapi ia masih ada di sini. Terduduk di tempat terujung di kafe dengan pemandangan ramai khas kota tersaji di depan matanya.

Hwiyoung sebenarnya tahu apa yang membuatnya berada di sini, namun ia akan terus menyangkalnya sampai ia lelah. _Shift_ -nya saat bekerja lalu akan selesai pukul setengah delapan, itu memang standar _shift_ untuk penjaga kasir—baik untuk pekerja paruh waktu atau memang _full time_.

Hwiyoung tahu siapa yang ia tunggu, namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Tanpa sadar, Hwiyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua sikunya. Dia merasa lelah jika berpikir terlalu banyak mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Dia tahu dia belum bisa melupakan sosok mahasiswa semester tiga yang sempat membuatnya benar-benar dimabuk cinta, Hwiyoung merutuki hormon remajanya yang melonjak-lonjak di usia kedelapan belas tahun ini.

"Hwiyoung?"

Suara maskulin yang lembut itu terdengar, membuat Hwiyoung mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok Rowoon berdiri di hadapannya. Dia sudah tidak menggunakan apron cokelatnya, menandakan bahwa _shift_ -nya sudah selesai. "Kau tidak pulang, Hwiyoung?"

Hwiyoung menggeleng. Rowoon mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Hwiyoung, gurat lelah terlihat di wajahnya. "Belum, aku masih mau berada di sini," jawab Hwiyoung, menyeruput _frappuchino_ -nya lagi karena merasa gugup seketika. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. " _Shift hyung_ sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," jawab Rowoon dengan senyumnya. Tolong jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Hwiyoung rasanya ingin menangis karena hanya melihatnya. "Mau pulang bersama?"

 _Tidak, terima kasih._

"Boleh." Hwiyoung membulatkan matanya, terkejut karena bibirnya mengkhianati otaknya sendiri. "Jika _hyung_ tidak keberatan," tambahnya dengan buru-buru.

Rowoon terkekeh. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan. Toh, aku juga yang menawarimu." Kemudian Rowoon menepuk bahu Hwiyoung, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan. "Ayo, sebelum cuaca semakin dingin. Kita sebaiknya bergegas, kau juga besok masih sekolah, kan?"

Hwiyoung memerah padam, dan ia bersyukur Rowoon tidak melihatnya.

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu menangani sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang histeris bahkan ketika mereka baru berada di depan pintu!" Rowoon menjambak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Hwiyoung tertawa. "Aku bertanya kepada mereka mengenai pesanan mereka, tapi mereka bertanya mengenai macam-macam hal padaku. Dan ketika Inseong _hyung_ berdeham, mereka semua langsung diam. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka malah histeris kepada Inseong _hyung_."

"Aku tidak mengalami kasus tersebut saat aku menjaga kasir," tanggap Hwiyoung. Membayangkan betapa kacaunya keadaan kafe saat itu membuatnya ingin melihatnya secara langsung. "Mungkin _hyung_ terlalu tampan sampai-sampai ketampananmu membuat kegaduhan?"

Hwiyoung masih terkekeh karena membayangkannya, tetapi langkah Rowoon terhenti. Hwiyoung ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Rowoon _hyung_?" panggil Hwiyoung, berusaha memastikan Rowoon. Rowoon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisi.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku ... tampan?"

Sial, Hwiyoung tidak menyadari perkataannya tadi. "Ya. Memang kenapa? Bukankah sudah banyak orang yang mengatakan begitu padamu, _hyung_?" tanya Hwiyoung, mengulas senyum untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Rowoon maju beberapa langkah, membuat Hwiyoung terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti pemuda ini. "Rasanya menyenangkan saat mendengar kau yang mengatakannya," kata Rowoon dengan pelan. Jaraknya dengan Hwiyoung kini hanya tersisa satu meter, Hwiyoung bisa melihat fitur wajahnya yang tampan sekalipun dia harus sedikit mengadahkan kepala. "Katakan padaku dengan jujur, Hwiyoung. Kau memandangku sebagai apa?"

Pertanyaan yang paling ditakutkan oleh Hwiyoung pun keluar. Hwiyoung menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tetap mengadah namun tidak memandang mata Rowoon. "Teman dan juga kakak laki-laki yang baik."

Rowoon maju selangkah lagi. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, suaranya semakin rendah dan itu membuat lutut Hwiyoung bergetar. "Lalu mengapa aku merasa seperti kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari diriku di tiap pandanganmu?"

Hwiyoung menghela napas, berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. "Mungkin hanya perasaan, _hyung_ ," jawabnya, kembali menatap mata Rowoon. Dan ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya.

Jarak antara dirinya dengan Rowoon sudah sangat dekat. Degup di hati Hwiyoung bertambah. Otaknya meminta kakinya untuk melangkah mundur, tetapi Hwiyoung seperti membatu di tempat. Ia tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa, terlebih lagi dengan Rowoon yang memandanginya seakan berusaha menyedot seluuruh energi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa kau menyukaiku, Hwiyoung."

Sepasang bibir lain menempel di bibirnya, membuat Hwiyoung tercekat.

Bibir Rowoon tidak selembut yang ia kira, sedikit kasar karena pecah-pecah namun tidak buruk. Aroma maskulin merasuk ke indra penciuman Hwiyoung, entah mengapa itu membuatnya sedikit rileks. Rowoon memberikan pagutan yang amat lembut kepadanya, membuat Hwiyoung memejamkan mata dan balas menciumnya.

Berciuman di pinggir jalan area rumahnya bukanlah hal yang romantis, tetapi Hwiyoung tidak bisa meminta yang lebih dari ini. Kakinya berjinjit sedikit untuk mempermudah Rowoon dan kedua lengannya dikalungkan ke leher pemuda yang lebih tua. Rowoon sendiri memiringkan kepalanya dan merengkuh erat tubuh Hwiyoung yang lebih kecil darinya, membuat Hwiyoung melenguh pelan.

Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang tidak pernah Hwiyoung bayangkan sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dia bisa melakukan ciuman sepanas itu, tetapi Rowoon seperti memperlihatkan sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Bahkan ketika Rowoon memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Hwiyoung, Hwiyoung malah melayaninya dengan baik.

Yang membuat keduanya terlepas adalah ketika Hwiyoung menyadari jemari dingin Rowoon sudah bersentuhan langsung dengan pinggangnya. Wajahnya memerah padam, begitu juga dengan Rowoon. "Maaf, aku kelepasan," cengir Rowoon dengan polosnya, membuat Hwiyoung langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Rowoon dan menyeka bibirnya.

"K-Kita melakukannya di tempat umum." Hwiyoung memperhatikan kemeja seragamnya yang telah setengah keluar dari celananya. Wajahnya seperti tidak bisa berhenti untuk memanas. "Wow."

Rowoon mengacak-ngacak rambut Hwiyoung. "Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan, aku tidak tahan," kata Rowoon lalu menghela napas. "Astaga, Kim Seokwoo, kau telah merusak seorang anak kelas tiga SMA."

Seokwoo.

Hwiyoung mengenali nama itu.

"Siapa Kim Seokwoo?" tanya Hwiyoung, mengabaikan bahwa ia terdengar sangat ketus saat mengatakannya. Rowoon menoleh sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hwiyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak mengerti mengapa Rowoon tertawa selepas itu.

"Siapa?! Astaga, kurasa aku memang terlalu bodoh dengan memiliki banyak nama panggilan." Kemudian Rowoon tersenyum. Dia merangkul Hwiyoung dengan erat, membuat Hwiyoung kembali memerah. "Namaku Rowoon, nama asliku Kim Seokwoo. Rowoon hanya nama panggilan."

Mata Hwiyoung membesar. Ia tidak menyangka, ia sempat merasa cemburu dengan sosok bernama 'Seokwoo' yang ternyata juga merupakan manusia di sampingnya ini. Rowoon mencubit pipi Hwiyoung. "Kau sangat menggemaskan. Mulai saat ini, kau pacarku, Hwiyoung _ie_!"

"Youngkyun."

Alis Rowoon terangkat. "Siapa itu Youngkyun?" tanyanya.

Hwiyoung menggigit bibirnya. "Namaku, Kim Youngkyun."

Rowoon mengerjap singkat sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Kau milikku, Kim Youngkyun," ucapnya dengan sangat ringan sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Hwiyoung. "Aku menyukaimu dari pertama aku bertemu denganmu di kafe."

Dan Hwiyoung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Aku milikmu, Seokwoo _hyung_."

* * *

 **A/N :** I think I've fallen for this ship so hard ;;

Serius, Roar era membuatku tersadar akan eksistensi Hwiyoung yang sempat semu di era Fanfare #lol. He is such a handsome yet cutie anyway.

And Rowoon's such a flirt on Lipstick Prince I can't. Emang master _heart attack_ , gak kuat saya ngeliat dia dandanin cewek lain/? . If you squint really hard, Rowoon/Hwiyoung banyak lho momentnya—dari pas Dance or Band.

((oot, trio Inseong-Jaeyoon-Dawon are being so extra in Roar dance relay. You can watch it on Youtube, mereka bener-bener minta ditabok karena hiper banget XD ))

Btw, go find me on AsianFanfics with same username, **Heterochromer**. Aku bakal publish banyak fic di sana. Bagi yang suka SVT dan Pentagon, aku juga punya fic mereka XD

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mereka berdua," gumam Chani kepada Inseong yang tengah membereskan uang di kasir. "Aku senang melihat Hwiyoung terlihat cerah, tetapi aku tidak menduga Hwiyoung bisa menjadi semanis itu. Apa yang telah Rowoon _hyung_ lakukan?"

"Jangan katakan padaku Rowoon melupakan _shift_ -nya," dengus Inseong yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Chani. Inseong berdecak. "Astaga, beruntunglah Youngbin melamar di sini sembari mencari pekerjaan. Setidaknya, sekarang ada Dawon yang bisa menjaga kasir ketika Rowoon sibuk mengurusi kekasih pirangnya itu."

" _Hyung_ yang mirip panda itu namanya Youngbin?" tanya Jaeyoon tiba-tiba. Inseong memukul kepalanya dengan sekumpulan uang lima ribu won, membuat pemuda kelahiran Busan itu mengaduh. "Bukankah dia teman dari Rowoon?"

"Ya, dia teman Rowoon. Aku tidak mengerti motivasinya melamar ke kafe ini, dia anak orang kaya. Rowoon juga anak orang kaya," jawab Inseong. "Aku baru mengerti motivasi Rowoon begitu ia mengatakan ia telah berpacaran dengan Hwiyoung. Dia memang tengah mencari anak itu. Tapi Youngbin ... entahlah."

"Dia ingin mendekati Chani," timpal Dawon yang tengah mengepel tepat di depan meja kasir. Seluruh mata kini mamandang Chani yang memerah. "Benar, kan, Chani?"

"Tidak benar!" seru Chani, wajahnya semakin merah. "Dawon _hyung_ berbohong."

"Ckck, tolong jangan jadikan kafe ini sebagai tempat di mana para pasangan bertemu," decak Jaeyoon dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengaduh keras karena Inseong menendang betisnya. "Aw! Apa kau gila, Inseong _hyung_!"

"Cepat sana kau buat donat lagi! Dan kalian semua, kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing!" seru Inseong, membuat Jaeyoon langsung melipir ke dalam dapur. "Dan itu termasuk kau, Kang Chanhee!"

Chani mengerutkan keningnya tanda protes. "Hei, aku anak dari pemilik kafe ini!"

Inseong berdecak lalu medorong punggung pelajar SMA tersebut. "Ayahmu tidak akan keberatan jika mengetahui anaknya berusaha menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Ayo bantu Dawon untuk membersihkan jendela kafe!"


End file.
